


Business Meeting

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Cock Slut Castiel, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rich Dean, Riding, Rough Sex, Sharing, Spit Roasting, Sub Castiel, Top Benny, Top Cain, Top Victor, Twink Castiel, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, cockcage, in a way at least, not in the strictest sense though so fyi on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enjoys having business meetings at his home and watching as Castiel is passed around and used like a pretty little party favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Meeting

Dean wanted the first thing for his guests to see when they came in was Castiel waiting for them. He wanted them to see how perfect Castiel was for him and how good he was at servicing whoever Dean invited over. It was the first time some of them had been invited to this kind of business meeting.

He _always_ offered up Castiel’s plump ass and tempting mouth to whoever was invited.

Today he had Castiel wearing sinful black lingerie that matched the black collar around his neck. The lace panties hinted at Castiel’s ass and from the front it was easy to see the outline of his pretty little cock caged.

The garter belt matched the panties but Dean’s favorite part of Castiel’s outfit was when he shifted aside the panties to see the large pink glass plug resting snug in Castiel’s hole.

“I want you on the table with that pert ass of yours raised up for them.” Dean stroked a hand down Castiel’s naked back and dragged the pretty twink in for a kiss. “They’re going to love you. You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you? So good at taking everything you’re given.”

Castiel easily responded to the kiss and moaned lowly, pressing into Dean before getting onto the table and taking the exact pose Dean asked

Dean shifted and swallowed. His pants were tight where his cock pressed against them. He was tempted to get in a quick fuck himself but a glance at the clock let him know they would be there any minute. As though summoned the doorbell rang.

He left the sitting room and moved to greet them. It wasn’t an overly big meeting, only eight men, but Dean knew Castiel would take care of each of them. His boy was a greedy little slut and Dean loved watching Castiel moaning, legs spread, as he took cock after cock in that perfect ass of his.

“You’re in for a treat gentlemen.” He grinned and watched Victor arch a brow. While both Benny and Cain had gotten to use Castiel before Victor had never been to one of Dean’s home business meetings.

“A treat?”

“That’s right.” Benny grinned as he clapped a hand on Victor’s shoulder, “You haven’t had a piece of that sweet little thing yet.” Dean watched Benny share a look with a few of the others who had and then the man flashed a grin, “We’ll let you have the first turn.”

Victor looked curious as they moved through Dean’s house and into the sitting room where Castiel was still in his pose. “Oh.” There was a choked sound and Dean laughed as the others started filing into the room.

“I swear I have dreams about that ass.” One of the men, Matt, commented as Dean took his seat and watched them staring with obvious arousal at Castiel.

“Wha—?” Victor seemed unsure of what to do as Benny pushed him forward a bit towards Castiel.

“You can fuck him.” Dean grinned as he leaned back, “That’s the only reason why Cas is here. I always offer the use of him at these meetings. He’s a greedy little slut who needs that hole of his filled and what better way to accomplish that?”

Victor choked but Dean could see the obvious arousal in the man’s pants, “We can?”

“Of course. He’s clean but if you want there are condoms over there, some toys and lube.” Dean glanced at Cain who took a seat near him, “He loves it hard. Wants that pretty pussy of his fucked full.”

There was some hesitation as Victor moved close but Benny was more than happy to show the other man how obedient and eager Castiel was for a fuck. He had Victor in a chair with Castiel straddling his waist, grinding and moaning, before Castiel’s plug was removed and Castiel was guiding Victor’s free cock into his ass.

The black panties were pulled to the side as he sunk down and moaned loudly taking each inch until Victor was fully buried inside him. Large hands came to rest on Castiel’s waist and immediately he started bouncing on Victor’s cock with enthusiasm that had Dean smiling in amusement.

“You don’t have to take it easy on him.” He offered, half listening as Cain mentioned a few issues he was having in his department of Dean’s company. Occasionally he’d glance over and finally Victor seemed to realize he could actually  _fuck_  Castiel.

The older man was gripping Castiel’s hips and fucking up into Castiel who was very obviously enjoying it if the loud sounds he was making were anything to go by. “Fuck that sweet pussy, Victor.” Benny was watching and stroking himself as he waited his turn.

Dean listened with amusement as Victor came in Castiel’s ass with a groan and Benny was quick to haul a panting Castiel off. The man wasted no time in bending Castiel over the couch, pulling the stained panties to the side and shoving himself inside.

Benny grunted and growled as he plowed into Castiel who tried spreading his legs wider where he was positioned. Dean could see how his boy was trying to shove back into Benny’s thrusts to take the man deeper and shared a smirk with Cain.

“I don’t think I’ve seen a hungrier ass.”

Cain made a sound of agreement as he shuffled his papers, “Why you call these  _business meetings_  when they’re really a chance to watch others fuck your boytoy I’ll never know.” He gave Dean an amused glance, “Not that I don’t enjoy him. He’s a great fuck.”

“I know he’s a great fuck.” Dean watched Castiel moaning and whimpering as Benny pounded into him. “I get to listen to reports about my company and watch Castiel fucked. I consider those the most productive business meetings.”

When Benny finished Castiel ended up being shifted on the couch so he could take a cock at both ends. The two men fucking Castiel praised how tight his ass was and how good he was at taking cock while they used him.

Dean could see the way Castiel was shoving himself back and the look of pleasure on Castiel’s face even as he kept his lips sealed around the cock thrusting into his mouth. “So have you replaced your secretary yet?”

Cain sighed, “There are a few possibilities. Though I’m leaning towards this one who I’m very sure wants to do more than secretary duties for me.”

That comment earned a laugh, “Hire him. I don’t care if he blows you in your office or you fuck him over the desk as long as that’s what he wants.” The two of them watched Castiel for a moment before Benny joined them. Victor was still sitting in his original chair with his eyes fastened on Castiel’s form. “You waiting for the last one?”

“Of course.” Cain sounded nonchalant, “I plan on fucking that sloppy pussy until your boy is howling for me. If I could I’d hire him as my secretary, fuck him good a few times during the day and of course he’d make frequent trips to your office for you.”

Benny smirked and reached for the papers he’d brought. Dean knew there was an issue with a client and soon that took up his attention as he listened to Benny’s report with Victor chiming in occasionally. The entire time they could hear Castiel moaning and begging for more, asking for it harder or quicker, as he was used repeatedly.

Victor managed another fuck before Cain was ready. The older man freed his cock and simply held out a hand to indicate for Castiel to come to him. On shaky legs, come leaking out of his sloppy hole, Castiel walked to him and straddled Cain’s lap.

He didn’t immediately fuck Castiel and instead had Castiel writhing on top of him, rocking his hips and moaning as he moved over Cain. It was close to Dean that he could truly appreciate the view but Cain didn’t wait too long to guide Castiel down on his cock.

The older man had Castiel enthusiastically bouncing on his cock as he told Castiel how fast to move, when to clench and unclench, occasionally smacking Castiel’s ass to get him to move faster. “That’s it. Fuck yourself on my cock. Good. Faster now. That’s a good little slut.”

Dean knew Castiel was on edge due to the cockcage but Castiel did exactly as he was asked. His pretty cheeks were flushed, blue eyes dark and lush lips parted as he moaned. “Good job, Cas.” Dean grinned when those eyes looked over at him, “You’re doing so good taking all of those cocks in your tight pussy.”

Castiel kept rocking his hips, moving on Cain cock, until Cain hauled him up. The man had impressive strength that Dean marveled at as Castiel’s legs wrapped around Cain’s waist. He ended up on his back on the table as Cain roughly snapped his hips forward.

They all watched as Castiel could only moan, legs hooked around Cain’s waist, until Cain came in him with a moan and rocked his hips forward a few more times before slipping free. “A pleasure as always, Dean.” Cain commented as he cleaned himself up and tucked his cock back into his pants.

The meeting was over shortly after and Dean guided them out, mentioning another meeting the next Friday as he waved them off. When he made it back to the sitting room Castiel was still on the table, legs spread.

“You were such a good boy, Cas.” Dean praised as he hauled Castiel up, stepping between his spread legs, so he could press a kiss to Castiel’s lips. He slowly and softly kissed Castiel, hands rubbing soothing circles against Castiel’s bare back. “My good boy deserves a reward for pleasing all of my friends.”

Dean freed Castiel from his cockcage, guiding him across the room and towards his favorite spot. He ended up on the couch with Castiel’s back to his chest. It wasn’t hard to free Castiel from his panties and he stroked Castiel in careful, measured movements. Castiel’s breathing increasing, hitching and little moans reached his ears but Dean remained focused.

“You did so well. My greedy little slut.” He rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder and grinned at the feeling of Castiel shuddering. Dean could tell how close he was and soon Castiel was arching, crying out, as he came. “There we go.” He pressed a kiss to Castiel’s shoulder, “Let’s get you cleaned up so I can dirty you up again.”

 


End file.
